Buscando la forma de decir Te Amo
by angeltailfics
Summary: Natsu ama a Lucy y tiene que decírselo de una manera en la que no quede mal con Erza. ¿Logrará confesar sus sentimientos? Personajes pertenecientes a Hiro Mashima-sensei 3
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup Bitches, este es mi primer fanfic, esta parte es como un Prólogo para que vallan familiarizandose con lo que va a venir despues. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios abajo :3**

**- =separador de escenas**

- **=dialogos**

**A disfrutar se ha dicho**

Prologo:

Era una tarde lluviosa cuando Natsu y Lucy decidieron volver de la misión que habían tomado hace 2 semanas. Durante el viaje no mediaron palabra debido al mareo de Natsu. Éste había sido su primer trabajo sin Happy, ni Erza , ni el pervertido de Gray.

Hoy Natsu estaba decidido, le diría a Lucy todo lo que pensaba de ella, y con esto me refiero a que él la amaba. Pero no sólo como una amiga o como su compañera de equipo, él la amaba más que eso. Esto lo demostraron sus sentimientos cuando observaba a Lucy con otro que no fuese él. Sentía ira, MUCHA ira. Éstos síntomas Mirajane los había catalogado como celos. Un sentimiento extraño hasta el momento para el joven mago.

Aparte de los celos él sentía lo que ella sentía. Por ejemplo, cuando Jude murió él sintió la absoluta tristeza que la maga estelar sentía y hasta incluso derramo una lágrima cuando ésta dejaba flores en su tumba , y eso que prácticamente no lo conocía.

Cuando el tren llegó a Magnolia, Natsu habia pensado miles de discursos. Había empleado miles de palabras e incluso pensó en hacerlo gestual (cosa rara entre las declaraciones convencionales). Las señales de humo no se quedaron atrás, eran perfectas para él, pero sabía que si Erza se enteraba lo mataría. Debía ser sincero, romántico y no quedar en ridículo, algo muy difícil de hacer para el joven mago.

Lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos las palabras de su compañera:

-Hey Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien?-A juzgar por las apariencias se veía un poco pálido-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, gracias Lucy-No queria verse inferior, ¿Dónde se vio que la chica cargue al chico hasta la casa? Erza definitivamente lo destrozaría


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era de noche cuando ambos magos llegaron al gremio. Lucy se dirigió a hablar con Levy, ésta se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio leyendo un libro, al parecer tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Mientras que Natsu se dirigió a la barra para charlar con Mira, necesitaba consejos, saber como le diría a Lucy sus sentimientos y a su vez contárselos a alguien, ya era algo que no podía ocultar mucho tiempo más.

-¡Levy!-gritó la rubia emocionada al ver a la integrante femenina de Shadow Gear mientras le daba un abrazo demasiado fuerte para la contextura de la pequeña

-Lucy…-dijo casi asfixiándose y aún con el libro en la mano pero sin deshacerse del abraso de su compañera-…no puedo…

-Sumimaseen-dijo ésta imitando a su espíritu Aries y soltando Levy cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le intentaba decir la pequeña

-No hay problema Lu-chan-dijo ésta con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su antigua actividad para prestarle más atención a su amiga. Ella sabía perfectamente que Lucy era muy influenciable a la hora de hablar de temas del corazón y estaba a favor de Natsu, quería ver a esa pareja cueste lo que cueste. Pero antes había cosas por las que una chica siente curiosidad y una de ellas eran los viajes de Lucy. Éste viaje era peculiar, era único, ya que era el primero de la parejita sin Happy, y eso le daba más curiosidad. Se quedó callada unos minutos para no parecer desesperada, pero en realidad la curiosidad la mataba, así que finalmente dijo lo que tanto anhelaba preguntar-Cuéntame todo, que has hecho esta vez?

-Levy-chan eres una interesada- le dijo Lucy-_ahora si, la tengo justo donde quiero_-pensó. Lo que pasaba era que Lucy no quería ser tan directa cuando le contaba las cosas a Levy, quería que la pequeña le rogara **[si, suena cruel pero es la cruda realidad]**

-Lucy, eres verdaderamente mala- Dijo Levy tristemente.

La maga de los espíritus estelares estaba a punto de contarle todo ya que se había puesto a hacer pucheros, captando la atención de Wakawa, Cana y Gajeel que estaban bebiendo en la mesa de al lado.

-Conejita, eres verdaderamente mala con la enana-le recriminó Gajeel

-No tienes corazón-acotó Cana

-Vamos, cuéntale, mira como te mira-le dijo Wakawa

-Etto…-Lucy no sabía que decir, no tenía mucho que contarle, al parecer el mago no había mediado palabra con ella desde su pelea cuando dos hombres coquetearon con ella- no sucedió nada Levy-chan- dijo sonriendo

-Pero bien que quieres que pase…-le dijo sin miedo Cana

-Es..mentira!- le gritó Lucy

-Vamos no hay porque exaltarse por un leve rumor o no conejita? – empezó Gajeel

-A no ser que realmente te preocupe…- finalizó Cana

-Que he dicho que no!- les gritó Lucy- Es sólo mi compañero, nada más ni nada menos- finalizó con énfasis en la palabra compañero

-Dale Lu-chan- imploró Levy- ya todos sabemos la relación entre ustedes

-UN HOMBRE COMO TU LA ACEPTARIA!- gritó apareciendo Elfman

-KYAAAAAAA!- gritó la maga de los espíritus estelares- No debes aparecerte así Elfman

-UN HOMBRE DA AVISO A SU LLEGADA DEMOSTRANDO SU HOMBRÍA, O ACASO TU NO ERES UN HOMBRE LUCY?- le preguntó

Los minutos siguientes se desató una batalla campal entre todo el gremio, el motivo? Nadie lo sabía pero muchos conocen a Fairy Tail. Los que lo conocen saben que al aparecer la maga de rojizos cabellos todo vuelve a la normalidad y pero éste no es el caso para el desdichado gremio, ya que no se percataron de su presencia.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU!- gritó la temible maga, dejando visible una aurea negra en su rostro

-Er-Erza-chan – le dijo Wendy bajito en medio de todo el desastre- Natsu no se encuentra aquí, sucede algo?

-Sabes si Natsu habló con Lucy?- le dijo a la pequeña maga

-Creo que no, o al menos eso contó Lucy-chan

-Y todo este desastre por qué es?

-Nadie sabe…

-ATENCIÓN!-gritó la maga de reequipamiento captando la atención de algunos- RE-EQUIPAR ESPADAS MÁGICAS!

-TITANIA!-gritaron los que no la habían visto hasta el momento cesando la pelea y volviendo el gremio a la tranquilidad

- ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTÁ NATSU?- preguntó o más bien exigió

-Estaba hace un momento hablando conmigo- le dijo Mira- pero no sé donde fue

Ni bien escuchó lo que le dijo Mira y salió del gremio apurada gritando- NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE, NATSUUU, DEFINITIVAMENTE DE ÉSTA NO TE SALVAS..

Y bueno, que les pareció? Miles de disculpas por la GRAN tardanza es que pasé por un momento complicado de mi vida , lo que, en verdad no me dio muchos ánimos para escribir. Aclaro una cosilla: el arco del fanfic no tiene importancia ya que sólo se sitúa en Fairy Tail.

Dejen Reviews abajo

Y les agradesco a los que ya las hicieron en el anterior, voy a intentar empezar a responder una por una


End file.
